<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my home sweet home. by choco_buni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858601">my home sweet home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_buni/pseuds/choco_buni'>choco_buni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Laughter, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_buni/pseuds/choco_buni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi and tsukishima watch a movie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(fluff.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my home sweet home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha, just written out unannounced.<br/>yes, the work is still not yet completed- im wayyy too behind. </p><p>really wasn't supposed to happen, but i love yamaguchi (and tanaka, obviously); so here.</p><p> </p><p>i also slightly struggled with this, so it may be a little out of character. apologies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the girl slowly left, with her dress flowing beneath her; the prince called out- a desperate  plea for her to stay. Smiling softly, she looked back at the handsome man, and whispered “I’m sorry”. And then in a vanish, she had disappeared- blown away like the wind; never to return. The prince collapsed, as the camera turned to capture the stars- dotted across the sky, when the rolling credits began, signalling the end.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Tsukki ! They didn’t get together! I was so sure…” Yamaguchi spoke, his tone slightly saddened as he rambled on about how the main cast should have ended up together. “They were perfect for each other, Tsukki ! And then, they didn’t... ”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing he laid back, a small frown forming upon his lips. It wasn’t supposed to be a sad movie, he would’ve liked to see a better ending; maybe where they did eventually have a real relationship and fell in love. It felt like a little bit of a tragedy. Although, at least the girl had finally found some peace, hopefully the same could be said for the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Laying his back against the couch, he felt a soft tug of the blanket; alerting him of the other presence that rested beside him. Yamaguchi smiled lightly, then slightly tilted his head, as he looked down to see his grumpy boyfriend resting upon his lap. Tsukki looked back, with his disheveled hair and pouting face, making Tadashi let out a small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi”. </p><p> </p><p>Grinning, he replied with his usual, “Sorry, Tsukki”, then continuing on, “… but you just look so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stared a second more, before sighing. Yamaguchi laughed.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think my writings slowly sort of improving; lol, at least you can imagine it. before, it was quite confusing.</p><p>and yes, the movie was entirely made up. just written randomly.</p><p> </p><p>anyway, comments are appreciated. :,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>